what astounded thy enemy
by Erutanlife
Summary: Izaya was only lonely and now he's somehow female. A sexy female and somehow that made it so much worse. Fem!izaya up for adoption if anybody will take it. If not might continue, wanting beta and editor. Please no flame first Time


What astounded thy enemy

Chapter:1"The same eyes"

Izaya orihara, is not really known as a nice person; more known as the infamous coldhearted informant broker that's always seen getting a vending machine thrown at his head. Despite all this, even the infamous izaya orihara must admit he is not entirely inhuman. Even if he puts himself on a pedestal when comparing himself to humans; even when he puts himself in a whole different category. He knows that part of him is human maybe the worst part, possibly the best depends who you're asking. Like most humans he want's and craves, gets bored. And right now as absurd the idea may be, right now he craves something so very human. Something that makes his throat close and want to vomit at the thought. The thought that izaya orihara would fall so low as to crave something that he should not have and does not deserve… love.

Maybe it was all troughs times when he was hurt, the couple of times that he had that brief second of vulnerability and actually wanted comfort. Either way he couldn't shake the feeling of such want. He tried to wait it out I mean he was izaya fucking orihara he couldn't have a relationship. The one time he had one it was a constant hassle, it was like placing a target on his temporally partners back. He couldn't count the number of ransom notes he got in one week on both of his hands. So thus that Trans-action was broken off rather quickly. His one night stands never turned out well either, they weren't satisfactory and enough of them were assassins that in the end it wasn't really worth it. So he had a problem with seemly with no solution. Izaya orihara could not have a relationship, it was a dead end.

But then there was a euphony if izaya orihara couldn't have a relationship maybe he could find a way too not be izaya orihara. The idea first sprang when she sowed that detached head to a body and it became a new person. I mean if she could do that mabey she could find a way for him to become a new person temporally. He could never give up being izaya orihara fully and just think of the possibilities; even if he couldn't get a relationship, it would be a whole new way of gathering information. And namie gets a volunteer for experiments so she would be happy. So it's a win win situation; when namie came in the next morning next morning with her usual moodiness Izaya noticed he didn't know how to approach the question. And since she could be experimenting on him he felt it was best not to approach with his usual bluntfullness. So he stared at her while she went about her business, he stared with the stare of an eager puppy. And it was slowly getting on her nerves, her eye triched and he stared and stared… and stared for the next 25 minuets.

Till she turned with an annoyed and exasperated sigh "what?"

Izaya took that to be his que. He set his feet on his desk and rested his hands under his chin and asking calmly

"I was wondering namie if perhaps you had a way to change ones physical appearance"

Namie only replied with a deadpan "why'

Izaya orihara was never one to explain his emotions and choose the most logical reason as well as his backup plan "For information gathering purposes I want to be able to go under cover per say. By becoming a new person entirely; Imagine the possibility's if I could gather information as someone else." his voiced filled with the wonder of a child finding out candy island was real

With a wince she said "Sadly I can and it disgusts me" Like a parent realizing they will be cleaning up the puke once said child eats too much candy.

"Oh come on do it for science! You'll even get to experiment on me, of course with something that is seemly safe."

Namies eyes got a weird gleam in them and said "fine" Izaya was slightly worried but he wasn't about to voice it seeing as he got his way.

The next day izaya went down to see what namie had planned for him exactly. She drove him to the building and they entered inside, he steadily followed namie past researching labs till they stood by her own private lab. She swiped her id card and he followed her in with his hand stuffed in his coat casually.

Inside was many of her side projects that somehow managed to be neat and cluttering at the same time. As he casually looked around something caught his eye. Tow vertical machines sitting a few feet apart, placed in the middle of the room. As if on que namie walked over and started fiddling with buttons on the machine, muttering quietly under her breath. Finally pleased with herself she nodded and headed over to him.

He looked at her and opened his mouth to ask some question, namie quickly cut him off.

"There will be no questions I will give you all the answers we can, if you have to ask something ask it after I'm done speaking."

Izaya rolled back his shoulders and nodded slowly.

Namie nodded "follow me" she walked izaya over to the machines.

She placed a hand on the machine on the right almost lovingly "We originally had hoped to be able to build a human that could think and feel on its own. We made a body, a brain that in theory should have worked perfectly fine. But we came across a problem; we couldn't give it a conscience a soul if you will. It was like having a dead body, we had thought of giving it an ai but we couldn't make any Ai adapt to the body."

She paused looking at the machine longingly "You see the body is made out of organic material and the brain is so complicated no ai can operate it. No only the brain can operate the brain. We could build a robot that had human qualities but at our stage in science it would never be fully human. The brain is the most complicated thing we have. Then I came across a breakthrough; only the brain can operate the brain, what if we could transfer someone else conscience into the body. I created theses machine based on that idea and in theory it should work."

He looked at the machine that namie had her hand on "what does the body look like?"

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye "Does it matter, you said it was for information gathering purposes right?"

He waved his hand around nonchalantly "I suppose not, just curious." He stopped and looked at her "Hey what happens if I get hurt in this thing?"

She considered it for a moment " Hmmm I suppose if it is a regular injury you can return here and we can fix it up if you must. Life threating and your conscience will be atomically sent back to your original body. I will then send a team to pick up the body and bring it back so I may begin repairing it."

Izaya clapped his hands together and said in a childlike voice "well let's begin, why don't we"

Namie guided izaya too the machine on the left, it look like a new age sun-tanning bed. She pressed a few buttons and it opened (basically think of the machines in avatar)

"now just lie down and close your eyes. Try not to think about anything." She said with a cold voice

Izaya lay down in the machine with caution he looked at namie as she pressed a button and the top began to close. For a second it was dark but then the machine roared to life. Blue lights surrounded him; after remembering his instructions he forced himself to close his eyes. He didn't really know what happened but when he opened his eyes again; the lights were green.

The top opened with a slow ease and when he used his hands to pull him up they seemed more delicate just as pale thoe. As he stood he looked to see namie standing there with a tall mirror a prod smirk spread across her face.

In the mirror was a beautiful woman with the most long white hair. She had piercing red eyes and was ahem rather busty. She was pale like him, she seemed to be copying his movments. (just think about choblits, basically were I got the idea from. Look it up if you don't know it, the older sister by the way)

Then it hit him this woman was him, he was this woman. A very sexy woman… somehow, just somehow that made it worse.

When he looked closer he noticed ironically he still had the same eyes same shade of red and everything, which somehow made it a little better… not by much


End file.
